Innocence Is Lost
by Vzech-Chick
Summary: Katara lost it all right in front of her eyes. Her family, her hope. That Admiral and Prince took it all. What is there to do now? Go to the Fire Nation looking for them. Zutara.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Avatar.

* * *

**Innocence Is Lost.**

I wish I could've taken things back. Back to they were before all this happened. Back before I lost Dad, lost Aang, and lost hope. What man would be cruel enough to kill an innocent 12-year-old boy? Fire Nation bastards.

I will get back at them. That cocky Admiral and that damned Prince. I knew we should've made Aang leave before we got here but he insisted on staying. What kind of child wants to see that? Blood, greed, war. All the things in the world that I hate **most**. It killed my mother. It killed my father. It killed Aang.

Those Fire Nation scums think there safe in there little palaces. They should've thought ahead before they killed my family in front of my eyes. Whatever the cost, I am going to get them back.

* * *

This is sort've a prologue of whats to come. Sorry if Katara seems a little OC but shes just lost her family. Hell, I'd be revenge-crazy too. Love to hear what you have to say.


	2. Chapter 2 Invitation Accepted

I do not own Avatar

**I do not own Avatar.**

I arrived on the outskirts of the Fire Nation capital. I dressed like a Fire Nation woman, the only difference was I had my hood up to cover a small part of my face.

I had to remember I was infamous here. I was the waterbending master who was helping the Avatar. Hero to all the other nations, enemy to the Fire Nation.

I looked around, listening, seeing if I saw anyone that might interest me or hear anything of interest. Nothing came while looking. I was heading back to the forest after a hard day of looking for information, coming up empty handed, when I ran into a Fire Nation man, looking in his late teens, early twenties. My hood fell off in this action.

His eyes widened in the slightest, leading me to believe he knew who I was.

_Oh shit._

I waited for the screaming and yelling, but it never came. I looked up, my eyes meeting his, but he just gave me a nervous smile.

"Sorry about that, Ms…"

"Ms. Katar- umm….just call me Kat."

Nice going Katara, that's how people are going to find you. Your own dumb mistak-

"So, are you going to the party tonight?" He asked, still looking nervous.

"I wasn't invited."

"No, no, you see, everyone's invited. It's for the whole Fire Nation kingdom. It's in celebration, for, you know, killing the Avatar."

My breath caught in my throat. I gave him an easy smile, hopefully getting rid of my grief-stricken eyes.

"You have to have a date, don't you?" I asked him.

"Well, do you?"

_Say yes. Go to the party. Find Zhao. Find Zuko. _

"Nope."

"Well, I don't either." He placed his hands on his head, ruffling his hair.

I noticed he wasn't bad-looking at all. He was muscular, tall, with black hair falling into his eyes.

_Just ask me, damn it._

"Sooo….do you want to go? With me?"

"Yes." Katara closed her mouth. She said that a little to eagerly.

"Well then, I will meet you here, at 7. Kat."

I smiled at him and walked swiftly away.

_Time for some dress shopping._

**If you haven't guessed already, Katara's thoughts are in italics. **

**Avatarlover1- Thanks for your criticism and review. It helps my writing. :**


	3. Chapter 3 Party Crashers

I do not own Avatar

**I do not own Avatar.**

The party is here. I walk through the large doors to the Fire Nation ballroom in a red, silk dress. It elegantly showed off my leg, a slit coming to my middle thigh. I was adorned in a gold necklace, carrying the Fire Nation embalm on it. Half of my hair was in a beautiful up do, while the rest of my hair fell over my tanned skin. I tried to put a few hairs down to cover some of my face, that way no one recognized me. I only succeeded a little, so I put on makeup to look somewhat different. The end result was someone completely different from the Water Tribe.

My escort, who told me to call him Aldan, looked quite handsome in a black tux, but I dismissed the thought as soon as it came.

_He's still the enemy._

The party was ravishing. Woman wearing gorgeous gowns and men wearing expensive-looking tuxes.

I kept my eyes open, surveying the party, only to see no one of interest.

_Where are they?_

"Is the Prince going to be here?" I asked Aldan innocently.

"Of course. This is mostly his party. I mean, he did kill the Avatar."

I kept my face in control, though inside I was cringing.

_I miss Aang._

Suddenly there was a tug at my waist. I looked up at Aldan, only to find him standing a few feet away, way out of reach for his arms.

I spun around, coming face to face with Admiral Zhao. His face was in a huge smirk, while mine turned into a scowl.

_Shit. I can't do anything when were in the middle of a room full of people. He could blow my cover…_

"I didn't know they let Water Tribe peasants into these parties." His smirk grew even more mocking.

I looked up into his eyes and was instantly terrified. They were mocking me. His whole body posture was mocking me, the way he pulled his hand away from my waist and crossed his arms. It made me feel like he knew something more. Something I didn't.

"Well then, what should we do with you? Turn you in to the Firelord or have me take care of it? Both are so inviting."

I bit on my lip. This was not good. I could turn and run, but I'm in the middle of the Fire Nation. They would find me, no doubt.

_Think Katara. Think __**hard and fast.**_

"Well, looks like I don't have to decide." His eyes flickered past me. I turned around, standing one foot away from Prince Zuko.

I got what I wished for. Find Prince Zuko and Admiral Zhao. What the hell was I thinking? Coming in to the Fire Nation palace and killing them? Hell, it was going to be hard to kill them alone.

"What are you doing here Katara?" Prince Zuko asked. He was standing close, close enough I could feel his warm breath on my face and smell his scent of smoke and wood mixed together.

Stop.

I shifted my glance to the right, finding everyone looking at me, including Aldan's shocked, and angry, face. Some were staring, some were squinting, and some looked about ready to kill me.

"I was looking for you." I told him.

He gave me a questioned look, so I continued.

"So I could ask you a question. In private."

I heard Admiral Zhao snort behind me and brush past me, standing at Zuko's side.

"Are you really going to believe this little scum? She was with the Avatar. She probably wants to hurt or kill you, not ask you a question."

He looked over at me, staring at me up and down. I gave him a full-on smile while he narrowed his eyes at me. If I was going to get killed, I was at least going to piss of Admiral Zhao in the process.

Zuko looked from me to Zhao, thinking to himself. Finally, he looked up at me.

"You have five minutes." He said, grabbing my arm and leading me to a doorway.

**Admiral Zhao is the character you love to hate people. He's probably my favorite hated person, right in front of Azula.**

**Avatarlover1****- Thanks for your reviews and support! Its always appreciated, criticism or not.**

**Chapter 4 coming soon.**


	4. Chapter 4: Hatefilled Hallway

* * *

A/N- Sorry this took so long. You can virtually punch me in the face if you wanna.

* * *

He led me to a small, dim-lit hallway, which would be the perfect place for a murder.

_Not yet. Everyone would know you did it._

"I know you don't want to ask me something." He cocked his head t the side a little bit, which for some reason I found arrogant.

My brows furrowed together.

"We're already making accusations?" I answered, as innocently as possible. "Who said I just didn't want to ask you a question?" I tried to make my face look disbelieving.

"Well, for one, why in the hell would you be in disguise if you just wanted to ask me a simple question? And why are you standing like that? You look like your about ready to pounce." He raised his eyebrows at me, pressing for an answer.

I looked down, breaking down my body language. Arms folded, knees bent, and my body leaning slightly forward. So sue me if I was being a little defensive. Stupid Prince turned his back on me twice, it should be a law to be defensive around him.

"You betrayed me. Twice." I poked him hard in the chest on the word twice.

"Ouch."

"Oh, please, you knew what you were doing you litt-"

"No, ouch, as in, you poked me really hard."

I felt by mouth drop a little while my hands balled into fists.

I saw the corner of his mouth curve upward at my reaction, while I narrowed my eyes at him.

_Damn it, I hate him._

Before I fully realized what I was doing, my fist was flying up towards his non-scarred cheek. I thought I connected with his cheek, but then realized his hand caught my fist instead.

I gave a small, frustrated scream. Why couldn't he just let me hit him one time?

"Well, now that I know you didn't want to ask me a question, I have a question for you."

I glared at him, but all he did was smile wider.

"What do I do with you?" He asked, shaking his head side to side.

I blew out a small sigh.

_I don't even know how to answer that..._

* * *

A/N- Love to hear what you think.


End file.
